1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oil-based compositions which are suitable for injection.
2. Description of the Art Practices
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,996 issued July 28, 1981 to Okamoto et al, describes a stable fat emulsion which is suitable as a nutritive infusion fluid. The composition in the Okamoto et al patent is stated to be useful in that it is rapidly metabolized from the blood. The patent of Meyer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,977,283 issued Mar. 28, 1961, describes therapeutic fat products which are stated to be suitable for intravenous use in human beings.
Phosphatide emulsifying agents are described by Meyer et al in U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,869 issued July 19, 1960. Further disclosures of oil-containing products are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,819,199 issued Jan. 7, 1958 to Kalish.
The purification of oils for the removal of undesirable colors and odors is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,246 issued Mar. 19, 1974 to Shimazaki et al. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,246, the use of silica gel in combination with an eluting organic solvent is described. Gunther, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,276 issued Jan. 10, 1984 describes a separation of the various components of an oil through the use of silicic acid gels in combination with lower alkanols. Gunther suggests that the purified oils will be useful for pharmaceutical purposes. The oils of Gunther are processed at temperatures up to 70.degree. C. in the presence of the alkanol.
Chang, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,673 issued July 18, 1978, states that the parental administrable oil-in-water emulsions from soybean oil may be obtained by first treating the oil with silicic acid or silica gel. Chang further describes including gamma tocopherol and ascorbyl palmitate to function respectively as an antioxidant and as a metal scavenging agent in his oil. The purification of triglycerides is suggested in an article entitled "Purification of Triglycerides With an Alumina Column" by Jensen et al which has been reported in Lipids, Vol. 1, No. 6, (1966) page 451 et seq. An article entitled "Isolation and Identification of trans-3,5-Dimethoxystilbene from High Quality Tall Oil Fatty Acids by Liquid Chromatography and Mass Spectrometry" describes the use of liquid column chromatography for low temperature solvent fractionation of an oil. The above article is published in J. Am. Oil Chem. Soc. (1972) Vol. 49 (12), pp. 675-677 by Min et al.
The treatment of cottonseed oil is reported in an article entitled "A Method for Adsorbent Fractionation of Cottonseed Oil for Experimental Intravenous Fat Emulsions" by Singleton et al, which is reported in J. Am. Oil Chem. Soc. (1966), Vol. 43 (10), pp. 592-595. The Singleton et al article describes the use of a mixture of bleaching earth and alumina as a fractionation method for removal of pigments and polar components of cottonseed oil.
The foregoing references to the extent applicable to the present invention are herein incorporated by reference. Percentages and ratios given herein are by weight, temperatures are in degrees Celsius and pressures are in atmospheres above ambient unless otherwise indicated.